This invention relates generally to user interaction with a venue, and more specifically to displaying images using multiple client devices in a venue.
Venues, such as stadiums, convention centers, or amphitheaters, frequently host events attended by large numbers of users. Oftentimes, attendees to events hosted in a venue bring banners to show their passion and communicate their support to the participants of such events. For example, attendees bring banners saying “Go USA” to cheer the USA national team in a soccer match. However, these banners are small and the probability of participants in the event seeing these banners is low. Additionally, banners brought by attendees are usually printed or hand drawn to a piece of paper or fabric and unable to be changed once printed.
While many venues include display devices for presenting information to individuals attending a venue, the size of these display devices is limited and content presented by the display devices is controlled by administrators of the venue rather than individuals attending the venue. For example, a stadium has one or more screens showing a score of a game as well as a live recording of the game. Accordingly, the display devices included in a venue have limited effectiveness in allowing individuals attending the venue to express their sentiments towards participants in an event occurring at the venue.